


Those Random Five-0 Stories

by kyfly1221



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ohana, One Shot Collection, Team as Family, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyfly1221/pseuds/kyfly1221
Summary: One-shots of all variety featuring our favorite ohana. I'll update whenever! Chapter one: Kiddie Pools and Guns, starring Grace and Charlie.





	Those Random Five-0 Stories

**Author's Note:**

> And so here begins my random series of one-shots. I'll update whenever I have the inspiration to write something. They'll all be random but hopefully enjoyable. if you have prompt requests, please, just throw them at me! Peace, love, and happy reading ~

_Chapter one: Kiddie Pools and Guns_

 

Grace sat in the grass behind her dad's house, sweat dripping from her forehead, trying in vain to cool herself off by fanning a newspaper in front of her face. Charlie splashed around in his kiddie pool blessedly ignorant to the boiling heat and unforgiving humidity. The small bit of water that went slightly too far and landed on Grace's pink shorts felt so soothing she couldn't even get mad at him.

"Alright, squirt," Grace stood and tossed the newspaper aside. "Make room for your sister."

Charlie happily obliged to her request and moved to one side of the miniscule pool so she could step in. When she proceeded to sit, the water level barely reached her midsection, but she sighed in relief at having escaped some of the heats torture.

Charlie let out a giddy little laugh. "You got your clothes wet, Grace!"

"Clothes dry, Charlie."

She smiled at him before splashing some water his way. He yelped excitedly before proceeding to splash her back. In no time at all it had become a full on war; water flew every which way and the siblings both squealed in amusement. Then, Charlie froze.

"What is it, squirt?" Grace turned her head to see what had stopped her brother in his tracks and what met her eyes had her jumping from the pool, dragging Charlie with her. She quickly ran behind one of the deck chairs hoping it provided enough cover to keep them hidden, placing Charlie in her lap as she did so and shushing him as he tried to speak. Grace looked around the chair to try to catch a glimpse of the intruder she had seen inside of the house.

A fairly large man (compared to her, especially large, Grace noted) was inside and looking for something. What he could possibly want, the girl had no idea, but with her Danno's type of work it could be anything. She saw the gun next, tucked into the back of his pants.

"Who's here? Is it a policeman, like Daddy?" Charlie asked, innocent eyes shining up at her. Memories came back to Grace then, of a certain incident years earlier that involved a fake police officer and being tied up in dark storage unit all alone, all just to be used as leverage against her father.

Just like that time, Danno wasn't around now to protect her from the bad in the world like he usually was. The only difference this time that she was older, better able to take care of herself. Another new and frightening realization she made was that she had a responsibility to look after Charlie. It would, of course, be just her luck to have an intruder in the house the first time she was allowed to babysit the squirt.

Grace flinched and pulled Charlie tighter when she heard the sound of the sliding doors opening. The man had come outside. She couldn't call for help, as she had discarded her cell phone along with the newspaper before getting into the pool. She had to do something, and fast, otherwise he'd find them and Charlie might get hurt.

"Charlie, I need you to stay right here, okay? And I want you to be really quiet."

He nodded and squirmed off of her lap. Grace took a breath and stood up in order to confront the stranger. She wasn't quite sure if her plan was smart or completely ridiculous (maybe both if her Uncle Steve had had any influence on her, she thought). It wasn't long before the intimidating man noticed her. The backyard wasn't all that big, after all.

"Hey there, little thing. You Williams' kid?"

She half nodded, half shrugged, not knowing what information she should be giving to this man, and then thanked all good things he had yet to take out his gun as he stepped closer.

"Where is he?" His question came out like a growl and Grace knew she couldn't answer that one truthfully.

"I don't know."

"You don't know… Or do you just not want  _me_ to know?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know." She gulped as he stepped closer. "What do you want with my dad?"

"None of your damn buisness, missy. And I know you know where he is, so you better tell me now," as expected he drew his gun and pointed it at her. "Or things… might get a little messy. You don't want to die so young, do you?" He stepped closer.

Noticing what she had focused on earlier, she quickly used the mistake she was betting he would make to her advantage. Charging forward she pushed him into the pool. Despite his size she had surprise on her side, as well as some secret training from a certain Uncle. She quickly pinned down his upper body using a Judo move she had practiced over and over again, then she managed to reach for the gun that still had its safety on and ripped it from his hand, throwing it as far away as possible.

"Charlie, get my phone and call 911! Just like Danno taught you!" She yelled. Her brother immediately did as she demanded. The man beneath her, however, gained the upper hand again as he struggled and got free. He pushed her off of him and stood. As long as she could keep him away from his gun the damage wouldn't be so detrimental. Grace took a hard kick to the stomach and she cried out only just managing regain composure in time to wrap herself around his leg as he began walking towards his brutal instrument that lay on the ground. She could hear Charlie crying and mumbling incoherent words into the phone.

"Charlie, run! Run to the neighbors house! Run, Charlie!"

Grace watched as her brother made his escape before receiving another kick, to the face this time. Tears sprung up in her eyes. Charlie made it, Charlie would be okay, that was all that mattered.

The man made another go for his gun and Grace thought time was up. "Shit!" He shouted, for he heard first what she could not. Sirens. She received another hard kick and black spots danced haphazardly amongst her eyesight. Another kick, which she was sure would be the last she could take, was on its way before it suddenly all stopped.

"Put your hands up! Five-0!"

"Don't move another muscle!"

Uncle Chin and Mr. Grover! She released her grip on the man's leg.

"He said hands up!"

"Touch her again and you Die!"

She heard Aunty Kono, then Uncle Steve. She was saved!

"Grace!"

Hands were suddenly on her, inspecting her injuries, gently pushing back her stray hair, kissing her forehead. Grace looked and saw none other but Danny himself.

"Danno?"

His smile was shaky but bright as the sun. "Hey, baby. You alright? You okay?" He halfheartedly chuckled. "Stupid questions."

"I'm alright, Danno. What about Charlie? Charlie, did he make it out of the house okay? He isn't hurt is he?"

"Charlie's okay. You got him out, babe. He's okay. You're okay. We made it just in time."

Then he was sobbing.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

The ohana was gathered at Steve's house for a barbecue and drinks. After taking Grace to the hospital to find she had surprisingly only suffered a broken nose, the team got together in order to move forward from the day's events. Apparently the man looking for Danny was the brother of some jerk the sent to jail by the Jersey native. According to Kono, "his brother had died while serving his time, and the son of a - oops - I mean the jerk was just out for revenge I guess". Grace asked no more questions on the matter.

It was nice being all together after a hectic day. The heat in the air was finally started to fade. Still, Grace sat comfortably in the shallow water with Charlie, enjoying the cooling effects of the ocean. All the while she listened to her father and Steve bicker as per the usual.

"She could have died pulling that crazy stunt! How did I not know that you were teaching her self defense?!"

"Danny, I may have taught her that stuff but she thought rationally in the situation and used that move to get Charlie to safety and the madman away from his weapon. You should be proud of her."

"Only you would think what she did was rational! But I am proud. Exceptionally proud! That still doesn't make the thought of the situation any less frightening. She could have  _died_."

"But she didn't."

"Yeah, but I didn't, Danno."

"Right, right. Because you thought, what was it? Rationally, and all that. Let's count our lucky stars I guess. And perhaps try being a little more rational in the future. I don't need you pulling crazed stunts like superman over here."

"I won't."

"She won't"

Kono, Chin, and Lou chuckled from their place by the grill. Danny tossed his hands in the air as a sign of resignation while still keeping a fond smile.

"Great, now they're talking in unison."

Grace stuck her tongue out as Steve winked. All was well. She knew in one way or another, she could always count on this family of hers. Whether it be them teaching her the art of self defense, or them coming in guns blazing, they'd be there.

Her thoughts were interrupted by water being splashed her way. Charlie grinned mischievously and very quickly another war was about to broke out.


End file.
